The present invention relates generally to a system for building construction and more particularly to a panel construction system and method which uses conventional metal panels in place of wood studs, runners, and floor joists.
It will be appreciated by those skilled in the art that home builders and home buyers desire an efficient and inexpensive method of home and commercial building construction. Further, builders desire something which is easy to put together yet provides great strength. Building owners prefer a structure made out of materials which are not as susceptible to fire and insect invasion such as termites. To this end, there have been several attempts to provide a new system for home and building construction.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,327,529 issued to F. Bigelow, Jr., et al, on May 4, 1982 discloses a prefabricated building. However, although Bigelow discusses the use of prefabricated sections, Bigelow discloses no new types of building materials.
U. S. Pat. No. 4,005,941 issued to J. Laborde on Feb. 1, 1977, discloses a structural connection for runners and joists in which a piece of channel iron fits against the web of a piece of high beam. Although Laborde discloses a structural connection which is very effective for cross members, Laborde does not discuss a interweaving and interacting building system which can be used for rafters and studs.
U. S. Pat. No. 4,269,006 issued to K. Larrow on May 26, 1981, discloses a house assembly with prefabricated elements. Unfortunately, Larrow deals basically with prefabricated sections and uses existing materials to make these prefabricated elements. Larrow adds nothing to the art relating to studs.
U. S. Pat. No. 3,952,461 issued to L. Kinsey on Apr. 27, 1976, disclosed multi-layer walls that are frameless buildings. Unfortunately, Kinsey requires complex and puzzle-piece shaped studs which are complex to make and install.
U. S. Pat. No. 3,626,649 issued to Y. Ohkawa on Dec. 14, 1971 discloses a prefabricated house. Although Ohkawa does disclose various types of structural members, Ohkawa fails to disclose a new and useful type of interweaving metal system which can be used for studs.
What is needed, then, is a new construction system which uses components which easily fit together and which uses readily available, low cost construction panels. This needed method of construction must provide solid a solid structure which is not susceptible to insect penetration and less susceptible to fires than wood. This system must be easily adaptable for solid wall units, as well as window and door units. This method of construction is presently lacking in the prior art.